Closer
by fearblank
Summary: LilyxScorpius... slight DracoxAstoria... little mention of AlbusxScorpius...lol... What happens before Scorpius' parents meet his girlfriend... lol... making out references... Title is mentioned in the fic...


lol... another LilyxScorpius... what a shocker!! lol... I had fun with this one... oh gosh... lol...

* * *

Draco sniffed the air, drawing the tantalising smell of baking pasta into his sensitive nostrills. He opened his silvery blue eyes and sat up in the lounging garden chair that was positioned to look out over the back garden. He yawned slightly and threw the day's edition of the daily prophet off of his chest and onto the small, wrought iron table beside him. Standing up and stretching, he glanced around the large green area before him and frowned. Usually Scorpius would be outside by now, especially on such an unusually warm day for spring. He pulled off his thin glasses and wiped them unconcerndedly on his shirt as he trailed into the house, following the delectable smell that had woken him from his doze. He pushed them back onto his nose as he kicked open the door to the spacious kitchen and smiled at the sight of Astoria serving up lunch onto four plates. _Wait_, he thought to himself_, four? We have a guest?_ He shook his head and walked slowly up behind her.

'Hello Draco.' She said before he had the chance to startle her. Draco frowned at her back as he pulled her back into his waiting arms.

'How is it that you always know where I am?' He asked in a confused manner. Astoria laughed at her husband and pulled away, placing a kiss on his cheek as she slipped past him to grab the salad bowl.

'I don't,' She replied with an amused tone evident in her voice 'I just know that generally it's you when the food's being served.' Draco scowled as he leaned back against the cupboard

'You are so mean.' He complained. Astoria raised a dark eyebrow at him, her silver eyes flashing.

'Then why did you marry me, huh Mr. Malfoy.' She asked him darkly. Draco smirked.

'Just because I think you're mean, which you are by the way, doesn't mean that I don't find you irresistable...' He wiggled his own eyebrows at his wife. Astoria giggled amusedly.

'You are such a prat.' She said as she shook her head. Draco nodded in agreement.

'I can't deny that.' He grabbed at a piece of cheese in the bowl and managed to narrowly escape a sharp slap from Astoria. 'Speaking of prats, where is Scorpius?' He enquired causing Astoria to snort.

'You are so mean to him.' She admonished. 'He's upstairs, with a friend. Apparently they have a school project to work on over the holidays...' She gave him a pointed look and Draco shook his head.

'I still wonder where he came from... I know I never studdied that hard... and from what I know about your school years, you didn't either.' Astoria narrowed her eyes at her Husband's remarks.

'I'll have you know, that I scored higher in all my exams than you did. All of them.' She reminded him. Draco shook his head in amusement.

'I know that, I just meant that he's so... so...'

'Smart?' Astoria offered as she drizzled a dressing over the lettuce lightly. 'Look, now that you've brought it up, you can ask them if they want to eat with us.' Draco sighed and pushed off from the smooth surface and headed back through the door he came from.

'Fine, fine...' He agreed reluctantly. He turned right before he exited. 'Who is it anyway? The Potter kid?' Astoria rolled her eyes at him.

'It's Albus, Draco, Albus Potter. He's quite a nice young man aswell.' Draco in turn rolled his eyes. 'And, I'm not sure. Scorp didn't tell me, and they dissapeared upstairs before I could see who it was.' Draco nodded and headed up the stairs towards his son's room.

'Scor?' He called down the hall. 'Hello? Oy! Scorpion!' He yelled out, knowing that the nickname usually got a rise out of his usually demure son. Nothing came. Draco frowned and walked closer to the hall and rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of loud music pulsing from the room, which in itself was strange because Scorpius usually complained that music distracted him from his studies. What kind of project was this anyway? The lyrics of the Nine Inch Nails song, Closer, floated into Draco's ears and he raised an eyebrow; He didn't realise that Scorpius liked this kind of music. But, then again, he didn't really know what type of music Scorpius knew period. Scorpius generally kept to himself, even around his friends; it was in his personality to enjoy time and space to himself. Draco rapped his knuckles against the door and waited for an answer. After nothing came, he knocked louder against the hardwood. 'Scorpius?' The song came to a close, and in the space between it's ending and the next, equally loud, one's beginning, he heard a loud, gutteral moan come from inside. Draco's face took on a horrified expression as he thought of his son and his "friend" and what they could be doing inside. He didn't realise that Scorpius swung that way! And with the Potter boy no less. Was this his punishment for the war? His son being in this kind of relationship?

He knocked again, hoping to finally get an answer, but the music managed to muffle it and not allow it to reach the room's occupants. Draco shuddered at what he was about to do, but realized that it was probably better for him to do it, not Astoria. It would kill Astoria to know that she had no chance of Grandchildren; Biological ones at least. He took a deep breath and squinted his eyes slightly as he turned the handle. Draco hesitated for a moment, wondering if he would be abled to stand it. He squared his shoulders and took tthe chance, throwing the door open and calling into the room.

'Scorpius! Lunch! Your mother says your friend is welcome to join us!' after this exclamation, a series of things happened in quick succession. A high-pitched and surprised squeal came from the bed, Scorpius then sat bolt upright from where he lay, which caused the person otop of him to topple to the floor, on the opposite side of the bed to where Draco had entered, in a flash of red. Draco stared at Scorpius opened mothhed as Scorpius stared straight back, his mouth opening and closing with out a sound coming forth in a mortified manner. Draco took in his son's appearance and his eyes flashed from his half undone shirt to the lipstick that was smeared across his slightly swolen lips. Scorpius closed his eyes and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair in embarrasment.

Draco's eyes were draw away from his son as a head of messy red hair appeared over the edge of the bed. His silver blue eyes met a pair of hazel ones and he watched as the slightly disorientated girl smiled guiltily at him.

'Uh... Hello... Mr. Malfoy...' She said as she bit her bottom lip. Draco blinked in surprise at her sudden appearance.

'Ummm... hello...' he looked at the younger girl incredulously before his eyes flicked back to Scorpius again. Scorpius gave him a pointed look and Draco broke out of his stupor. 'Um, well...' He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. 'Lunch is ready, I guess we'll see you both downstairs soon.' Scorpius nodded, his cheeks turning an even brighter red than previously. Draco nodded in response to his own statement and stepped backwards from the room, dragging the door after him. He paused after it clicked shut and listened, quite intruiged about his son's response to the interruption. Inside, there was a slight rustling and the music turned off suddenly.

'Hell... oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry.' Scorpius appologized, a slight giggle isuued after this statement.

'It's fine, Scor, really.' He heard a loud sigh from the other side of the door.

'Mehhhh... That was just... embarassing...' There was another laugh.

'heh... That was funny though... Plus, two good things come from this... wait... three...' The girl said in a happy voice then Draco would have expected.

'What?' Scorpius groaned.

'Well, one, I have a story to tell Al and Rose when I go home, especially the part about me falling off the bed like that.' Scorpius laughed at her musing. 'Secondly; you look so cute when you blush.'

'Lil...' Scorpius groaned again. "Lil" giggled amusedly, but still ignored his embarassment.

'And three; Lunch.' She pointed out. Scorpius laughed and Draco shook his head. He turned and walked swiftly down the stairs and back into the kitchen, his face still incredulous.

Astoria looked up as her husband came in, she was already sitting at the table, the plates arranged at the places which had been set while he had been upstairs.

'What's wrong?' She asked cautiously as she drank from her water glass. Draco pulled out his chair and sat down.

'They were making out.' He stated, causing Astoria to choke on the sip of water she had just taken. Draco hurridly patted her back.

'What!' She all but screached, albeit; very croakily. Draco nodded, arranging his face into a serious expression to hide his amusement. 'Scorpius, our Scorpius?' Draco nodded again. 'And the Potter kid?' Draco shrugged. 'Okay! That's it! He can't come around here anymore!' Draco laughed incredulously at his wife's sudden exclamation,

'Who can't come round anymore?' Scorpius asked as he walked into the room, looking much tidier tthan he had when Draco had entered his room, the only thing giving away his previous activities being a small, barely visible mark above the left side of his collarbone.

'That...' Astoria trailed off as the red haired girl that Draco had met earlier walked in behind her son. 'Who...?' Draco snorted at his wife's expression.

'Hi, Mrs. Malfoy.' She said meekly as she gave the older woman a small wave. Scorpius cleared his throat in embarassmennt.

'Uh, Mum, Dad, this is Lily.' He introduced her to them as the two of them made their way over to the table and sat down.

'Lily?' Astoria asked 'That sounds familiar...' she mused to herself, still slightly out of it from a succession of shocks.

'Uh, yeah, I'm Al's sister.' Lily answered Astoria as all four of them started to eat.

'Albus's sister? But why are you here? I thought Scorp was doing a project for school?' Draco held in a laugh at Astoria's dazedness. Scorpius cleared his throat and a red tinge glanced along his cheek bones.

'Um, Mum...' Astoria looked at him for an explanation. 'Lily's my... uh... Girlfriend...' He admitted. Astoria's eyes widened slightly as she looked between the two teenagers.

'Oh... well... It's about time Scorpius found someone...' She turned to Draco and slapped his arm.

'Ow! What was that form?' He looked at her innocently. Astoria saw through it and glared evily at him.

'You friggin Prat!' She hissed.

* * *

lol... loved putting in a reference to the whole AlbusxScorpius pairing... some of those fics are really funny... and disturbing at the same time...


End file.
